Question: $\dfrac{8}{6} - \dfrac{5}{4} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{16}{12}} - {\dfrac{15}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{16} - {15}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{1}{12}$